The Book of Gabriel
by Ayperos5239
Summary: "I'll bring him back." Sam promised, bending down and placing a small kiss to Gabriel's head. "You hear that Gabe? I'm going to bring you back and God himself can't stop me." Gabriel died and Sam died with him. Sabriel, Destiel, vilence, mpreg and angst. More warnings will be added as chapters are posted. My other stories are on hold for now, writer's block is a BITCH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love Gabriel, I won't ever let him die.

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. If it was, Gabriel wouldn't have died. He's just as powerful as Michael and for him to die...it killed me.**

Reviews make me smile. :D

XXX

Sam looked down and his eyes watered, his lip trembled and his heart shattered. Gabriel was dead and his wings were spayed around him, marking him for the angel he actually was. It hurt to know that Gabriel was dead. He'd been there for so long, protecting them...

But now, looking down at the angel, his heart felt empty and desolate. Sam could remember every instance he'd seen the angel, that every instant made him sob hysterically.

_XXX_

_When Sam was five or six, he'd been in bed sleeping when the Shtriga attacked. He'd opened his eyes and had panicked at the sight, scared and alone. And poor Dean, terrified and clutching the sawed off shotgun and shaking in fear. A ten year old shouldn't have had that responsibility thrown onto his shoulders, but John hadn't cared at the time. Dean was the eldest and he should have been able to handle anything that had come his way. John hadn't really thought about how all this would effect his oldest son, and in the end he'd almost lost one of his children._

_Thankfully, where John had gone wrong, Gabriel hadn't. Gabriel had burst into the room, all light and frightening power, and had killed the Shtriga so quickly, Dean had to blink a couple times to assure himself that the witch was actually dead before bursting into the room, holding the gun at Gabriel's chest. _

"_Who are you?" Dean had asked, torn between saying thank you and shooting. He'd seen this thing kill the Shtriga, he'd seen this thing smile kindly at his brother and ease him back to sleep...he'd seen that this thing meant no harm but he wasn't human and that meant he was bad...it had to. That's what dad always said. _

"_Gabriel." _

"_What are you?" Dean rephrased, hoping to get more than a one word answer this time._

"_I'm an angel kiddo." Gabriel said, kneeling before Dean with a smile. "And I watch after your brother, protect him." _

"_Why?" Dean asked, frowning. He wasn't about to trust the bastard._

"_He's a very important little boy, Dean. So are you. In fact, you have your very own angel watching after you." _

"_Angel's don't exist...that's what dad says." Dean's little head fell to his chest and tears stung his eyes. His mom had always told him "Dean, did you know angel's are always watching over you?" but now it was their dad's words that rung in his head. Everything with power is evil and they will always use that power to take what they want...but Gabriel didn't seem evil to Dean._

_Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, bringing a lollipop into existence. "It's not poisoned." He said when Dean gave him a sceptical look._

_Dean hesitantly reached out for the candy and nodded. "So Sammy will always be protected?" Dean asked, unwrapping the candy and sticking it in his mouth. It tasted like apple pie and Dean smiled. _

"_He's been protected since the day I found him." Gabriel admitted with a sheepish smile. "Sadly it was too late to help your mom by then."_

"_How old was he?" Dean asked, nudging his head in Sam's direction._

"_Three." Gabriel admitted and Dean nodded. _

"_Okay. I won't tell dad." Dean assured. Gabriel smiled kindly, lifted his hand and with a snap he was gone and the door to the motel room opened._

_John was happy to see his children alive and well and the next day they'd packed and left town. There was a lead they had to follow. _

_XXX_

_Sam was nine...ten at the oldest, when Dean had gone out to get something to eat, their dad having left them to go on a hunt. Dean had taken all the money he had, five dollars or so, and had gone to pick up some much needed grub. Hopefully their dad would be back soon or Dean might have to..._

_No._

_Dad would come back.  
_

_He always did._

_Sam was sitting in bed, reading a book, when the door to the motel room opened. Sam didn't look up, figuring it was Dean walking in with much needed food. Maybe he should have looked up, maybe then he wouldn't have been caught of guard. _

_He was knocked on the head so hard he was seeing stars. He was then grabbed by his ankles and dragged off the bed, his head hitting the floor as he fell. If he wasn't concussed before, he sure as hell was now._

_There was a growl and Sam tensed. He couldn't really make the guy out. There was an inch of clear vision followed by blurry sights and double vision. This wasn't good._

"_I suggest you let him go." Came a voice Sam barely recognized. It seemed familiar, even if by just a bit._

_More growls._

_Gabriel rolled his eyes in irritation before raising his hands and snapping his fingers. The man exploded. Remnants of him flying this way and that, intestine and blood smearing the walls._

"_No one touches him." Gabriel said, frowned in disgust before snapping the mess clean and looking at the small Winchester._

"_Hey short stuff." _

"_T-thank you." Sam stuttered, fear still clawing at his throat. He couldn't see this man, vision blurry and everything, so it worried him. What would happen to him now?_

"_Let me." Gabriel said petting Sam's hair and healing him instantly._

"_Thank you..." Sam said again, testing out his cleared vision. "You saved me."_

"_That I did. Where's the other one. Weren't there two of you last time?" Gabriel asked with a hint of fear. Sam was his so he could sense but Dean wasn't and so if he'd died Gabriel wouldn't know. _

"_Dean went to get food for us. We're out of everything and dad doesn't seem to be coming back any time soon." Sam answered, standing and patting his clothes clean of dust. "And besides, he won't be happy if he sees you here. He's like dad, he hates everything supernatural even if they're good."_

"_I bet you a bag of M&Ms that Dean won't care." Gabriel smirked._

_Sam thought about his stash of candy. He didn't have much, just a half bag of skittles and maybe three or four small lollipops but no M&Ms, sadly. "I don't have a full bag of anything." _

_Gabriel snapped his fingers and produced two bags of M&M candies and handed one to the boy who looked up sceptically. _

"_How is this fair? You can't give me candy to give back if I lose. It's not fair to you."_

"_Deal with it." Gabriel smiled._

_Sam shrugged and sat on the bed, waiting patiently for his brother to come home._

_Thankfully Sam didn't have to wait long, as the door to the motel opened and Dean walked in with one measly little bag of food. He'd bought one cheep loaf of bread and the cheapest sandwich mean this side of disgusting, but it was food and Sam was grateful for it._

_Dean looked up and his eyes widened comically before he set his purchases on the counter and continued gaping at the angel._

"_Why are you here? What happened? Sammy are you hurt?" Dean asked, running over and checking his brother for injury. "What happened?"_

"_Werewolf." Gabriel answered smoothly. "Taken care of Dean-o." _

"_Thanks Gabe." Dean said with a happy sigh. As long as Sam was okay._

_Sam tossed his bag of M&Ms to Gabriel, who caught it with a smile, and looked pointedly at Dean._

"_Why aren't you mad about this?"_

"_He's saved your ass before." Dean answered calmly, going to the little kitchen to make some sandwiches. "Want one Gabe?"_

_Gabriel snapped his fingers and produced enough food to feed an army. "Eat as much as you want. I even stocked up your fridge. It'll all disappear when your dad walks through those doors, don't want him getting the wrong idea, so I'd gorge if I were you." He said with a wink._

"_Thank..." Dean began only for Gabriel to snap his finger and disappear. "you."_

"_Who's he?" Sam asked and Dean explained as they ate the food Gabriel had poofed up for them. Sam couldn't remember being this happy in a while. _

_XXX_

_Sam was 12 and Dean was 16. Dean was flirting with this girl or that and Sam felt alone. He wasn't one for going out and about with people, he tended to just blend into the background, hoping to be ignored. _

_He wasn't ignored though._

_He was walking back to the motel from school one day when he felt like he was being followed. It terrified him to think what could possibly happen._

_Sam heard a laugh and his heart stopped._

"_Sammy?" Someone called, elongating his name just a bit. "Saaaaammmmmmyyyyy!"_

_Sam's heart raced as he picked up his pace, trying to get back to the relative safety of the motel. _

"_Why are you running Sammy?" The voice said sweetly. _

_Sam didn't answer, just continued to walk, until he came to a sudden stop, having walked into someone._

"_Sorry..." Sam apologized. _

"_Oh, Sammy, no need." Sam looked up and panic gripped him tight at the black eyes staring down at him. _

_Sam backed away only to be stopped by a firm grip on his arm, pulling tightly, causing him to cry out. _

"_You're mine now, Winchester." Sam's heart fell. Dean was on his stupid little date, dad was out hunting and he was all alone. _

"_Nah, not alone." Sam heard and his heartbeat quickened. "Never alone." _

_The demon dropped Sam's arm and backed away slowly, fear evident in her face. _

"_I w-wa-wasn't gonna..." She began and Gabriel sighed. He sounded tired. _

"_Sam and Dean Winchester are off limits." Gabriel intoned softly, keeping his anger in check. _

_The demon vanished, not giving Gabriel a chance to smite her. She knew when she was outnumbered._

"_Why?" Sam asked, once the demon was gone.  
_

"_Why what?" Gabriel asked, handing the young boy a lollipop, hoping Sam would enjoy the flavour._

"_Why do you keep helping me? I'm not complaining...but I'm not worth it, not really." Sam said, opening the lolly and popping it into his mouth. _

"_You're worth it." Gabriel smiled._

_With a snap of his fingers, Sam was sitting safely on his bed in the motel room and Gabriel was gone. Sam sighed. He actually quite liked Gabriel and wanted the angel to stick around, but he also knew how unreasonable that was. _

_XXX_

_Sam was 16 when he saw Gabriel again. Dean was out hunting with their dad and Sam was alone. He was bored and tired and so had decided to get some sleep. In the back of his mind, he knew something was wrong. He'd never gone to sleep at five in the afternoon before but he was getting very tired and he just needed to lie down for a bit. Not long just five minutes, tops. _

_Suddenly Sam's eyes opened a bit, bleary and unfocused, he looked around at the flames engulfing the motel room and he sat up, coughing and gagging on the smoke. _

_Suddenly he was painfully aware of the fire eating away at his leg and he tried, and filed, to put the fire out. He was coughing, in pain, and couldn't see a foot in front of him. _

_He was close to passing out from the smoke inhalation when Gabriel appeared and with a snap of his fingers, the fire was gone and his leg no longer burned, but his lungs were still on fire. _

"_Hey Sammy." Gabriel smiled, patting Sam on the back, healing his lungs in the process. _

"_Hey Gabriel." Sam smiled back happily. He'd missed the angel. Hadn't seem him in four years._

"_Trouble finds you quite a bit." Gabriel smirked and Sam shrugged. Gabe was right but Sam wouldn't admit it. "It's okay." He assured._

"_Thank you." Sam said sincerely. "For everything." _

"_Don't mention it." And with that Gabriel was gone. No snap to indicate he wanted to leave, he was just...gone._

_XXX_

_Sam was 18 and in a screaming match with John. _

"_I'm just going to college." Sam yelled, tears stinging his eyes. "I just want a little bit of normal."_

"_There's no such thing Sam. You won't be living normal, you'll be living stupid. You're not going to college, away from us. You can't abandon your family for your passing fancy." John yelled back._

"_You won't even have to fucking pay for it. I have full ride at Stanford and I'll call. Every day I'll call." Sam promised. "I just want to go to college." _

"_Why so suddenly?" Dean asked, reasonably. _

_Dean was right to ask that question. Sam really hadn't talked about college before. He'd always loved studying and learning but he hadn't cared about college until pretty recently. _

"_I've put him through enough." Sam started. "If I can give him more time off...more time not to worry about me..."_

"_Sammy..." Dean began, knowing exactly who Sam was talking about. _

"_It's not fair." Sam started, wiping his face and packing his duffel. He was going to Stanford regardless of what anyone Said. Gabriel had risked his ass three or four times a year to keep Sam safe and Sam was going to give him a much needed vacation from "Sam defence"...He had to._

"_You walk out that door, don't you ever come back. You hear me?" John yelled, turning and marching away, not giving his son a chance to answer._

_Gabriel watched from the shadows as Sam's heart shattered. This was one thing he couldn't heal, no matter how strong he was. _

_XXX_

_Sam was 22 and sharing an apartment with his Jessica. She was a beautiful woman with the cutest little mole and Sam just loved her personality. She was perfect to and for him but he couldn't commit to her whole heartedly and he'd told her. He'd told her how much he cared about her and where his reservations lay and she's accepted the relationship they had, tentatively. She loved him to death and if he couldn't love her back as much, then so be it. Anything he could give she would take._

_They'd been together for two years when Dean broke into their apartment "looking for a beer." He'd said and Sam could do nothing but shake his head at Dean's antics. _

"_Why are you here?"_

"_We need to talk." Dean answered automatically._

"_The phone?" _

"_Right...this is face to face important though." _

"_What happened?" Sam asked._

"_Dad's on a hunting trip and...he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said, obviously worried._

"_Alright. I'll tell Jess then we can go find him." Sam assured. _

"_That simple?" Dean asked, a little shocked._

"_Did you want me to put up a fight?" Sam asked with a smirk. At Dean's wide eyes Sam nodded. "Thought so."_

_He'd told Jess, who'd nodded her consent, kissed him soundly and bit him farewell. Sam wasn't going to stay gone, though. He wanted to be back by Monday, an interview that he needed to be present for. Dean had begrudgingly accepted and they were off._

_Their dad wasn't there but they did find a woman in white, they'd gotten rid of her just in time for Sam to be driven back. Just in time for Jess to be pinned to the ceiling and set on fire. _

_Sam had screamed as he watched her burn to death._

"_No...JESS, NO!"_

"_Grab my hand, Sammy." _

_Sam barely heard Gabriel's voice, standing and trying to grab for Jess. Gabriel had watched with knotted stomach as Sam continued to walk towards the fire and before he could think about what he was doing, he grabbed Sam and buried his face in the taller man's back. "I'm sorry." He said before they both vanished, reappearing next to Dean's impala, with Dean leaning against the door sadly. He was debating on going back for Sam, give it another go but then Gabe and Sam were standing right before him and Sam looked crushed._

"_I'm sorry." Gabriel begged, clinging to Sam's middle, face buried in Sam's back. "I was too late." _

_Sam's head fell and his shoulder's shook as he sobbed. He knew this wasn't Gabriel's doing but he wanted so badly to blame the angel. Gabriel was supposed to be strong and yet Jess had died. _

"_Sammy?" Dean asked, walking over and raising Sam's head. "What happened?"_

"_Jess died." Sam said, voice low and cracking. "On the ceiling." _

"_Sammy..."_

"_Let's go." Sam said, untangling Gabriel's hands from his shirt. "We have work to do." _

_XXX_

_Dean got a glimpse of his angel the day he got electrocuted. His heart was giving out and he was on death's door, scared and tired, Sam pacing up and down, reading this, calling that and trying to save his brother when he'd shown up._

_He was tall, almost as tall as Dean but shorter than Sam, black hair and stunning blue eyes. _

"_I'm Castiel." He'd said, reaching for Dean. "You are my charge and I will not allow your death."_

_He'd put two fingers to Dean's head and had healed him immediately. Dean had smiled at the angel happily. "Thanks." _

"_I am to keep you safe, Dean." He'd said, before vanishing._

"_Seems like a stick in the mud." Sam smirked, now that Dean wasn't in any immediate danger. _

"_He's just awkward." Dean said with a huff. "I'll bring him around."_

_XXX_

_Dean was dying, Sam was hurt bad and John was trying to summon the demon and though all this their angel's were MIA. _

_Sam had done everything he could think of...gone as far as praying and begging for Gabriel to come and help but...nothing. They didn't come and Dean was dying._

_John had sold his soul and the colt to save Dean's life and before he'd died he'd left a message for Dean, an order Dean would never follow, and then he'd died. _

_That was the first time Sam and Dean had hated their angels. That was the one day they refused to acknowledge their existence. They'd needed them and had been abandoned. _

_It wasn't until three months after John's death that they realized what had happened. Gabriel was outrunning arch angels and Castiel had been being held in heaven. _

_Raphael didn't know who this trickster thought he was, messing with the Winchesters' lives but he would keep him away until John's death. By then it would be too late to stop the plan anyway. By then everything would be set in place. Everyone broke eventually, and John would break._

_Castiel and Gabriel had materialized near Sam and Dean, both looking like kicked puppies._

"_I'm sorry." Gabriel said, looking at Sam. "I tried to come..."_

"_I also tried." Castiel said, looking at Dean sadly. "I was being...reformed." _

_Sam and Dean had forgiven them. _

_XXX_

"_Gabriel?" Sam asked, looking at the angel who was wearing a...janitor's outfit?_

"_Sammy, Dean-o, what can I do for you?" Gabriel asked, biting into a snickers bar._

"_We're here to solve the murder of the college professor." Sam answered, frowning slightly at the angel. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Killing the college professor." Gabriel answered, honest. He hadn't lied to them yet, why start now?_

"_What?" Dean and Sam asked, shocked._

"_Well, I didn't kill him. I fucked with him and he jumped to his death." Gabriel shrugged, like that made everything better._

"_Why?" Sam asked, shocked. In all the time they'd known Gabriel, this side of him hadn't ever come to light._

"_He wasn't a nice person." Gabriel began, hoping they would listen. "Everyone knew he would fuck his students but that was only half of it."_

"_So you killed him because he was...what? Morally corrupt?" Dean asked, anger flaring his words._

"_He liked them young...really young." Gabriel took another bite of his candy and let the meaning of his words seep in._

"_Oh..." Dean couldn't say anything else. What else was there to say?_

"_Hungry?" Gabriel asked the brothers with a smile. "I know a really good diner not too far from here. My treat." _

"_Yeah." Sam whispered, following Gabriel down the steps of the college and towards the diner, which was apparently within walking distance. _

"_Where's Cas?" Dean asked, curious. He hadn't seen the angel in some time and he was worried._

"_He's in heaven trying to figure something out. We need information and I can't go back to heaven." Gabriel answered._

"_Why not?" Sam asked, curious._

"_I've been in hiding for millennia." Gabriel explained. "They think I'm dead. To them I'm Loki, not Gabriel, and I want them to keep thinking that."_

"_Why?" Sam's curiosity could get a bit annoying, Gabriel thought._

"_The more we keep from them the less they'll be able to accomplish." Sam still looked curious._

"_Are the angels planning something?" Dean asked as they walked into the lit diner._

"_Yeah." Gabriel answered. "And the less they know about us, the better." _

_Dean couldn't have agreed more._

_XXX _

_John had finally broken in hell. It had taken over 200 years in hell for it to happen but with John's broken soul came the breaking of the first seal. Gabriel had done everything in his power to prevent the rest of them from breaking but there were so many he had to fight against, it became impossible and one by one the seals were broken. _

_The last one was trickier for the angels and demons to work out. They'd wanted to corrupt Sam but Gabriel wouldn't allow it and so they'd settled for Jake. _

_Jake was the bastard who'd tried to kill Sam and though Gabriel and Dean both wanted him dead, Sam had convinced them otherwise and had let him go. _

_With Gabriel's help they'd killed off Azazel and closed the door to hell but their father hadn't ever escaped. He'd been left behind to suffer and before long, the first seal to the apocalypse had broken._

_Jake had broken the last seal and all hell broke loose. _

_XXX_

_It was a while yet before Sam and Dean saw Gabriel again, this time in a hotel they'd found themselves stuck in. Neither one of them wanted to say yes, neither one of them found that prospect very rewarding and so they'd said no and they'd stuck to their guns and now they were stuck in a hotel with a bunch of pagan gods. Great._

_That is, until Gabriel had come to the rescue._

_Then Lucifer had been called._

_The gods dropped like flies. _

_And finally, a battle to the death between Gabriel and Lucifer. _

_Gabriel had given Sam his angel blade before facing Lucifer and Sam found that completely counter productive in the coming battle but he'd taken it and he'd watched as they circled each other and Gabriel, being Gabriel, had decided to insult his brother._

_Lucifer was pissed._

_Gabriel pulled the whole, I'm actually behind you, trick and Lucifer had seen right through it. He'd turned and stabbed Gabriel._

_Sam wasn't thinking as he ran towards the two, lifting his arms, angel blade in hand, and bringing it down through Lucifer's head, killing him instantly. He hadn't been quick enough, though, as Gabriel lay sprawled on the ground, angel blade protruding from his chest, dead. _

_Sam couldn't stop the tears if he tried. _

_XXX_

"Sammy, we have to go." Dean insisted, grabbing for Sam's hand.

"NO!" Sam had yelled, shaking his arm out of Dean's hand. "Leave me alone."

Sam wasn't even touching the angel, just sitting on his knees and looking down at the dead angel.

"Sammy..." Dean started, only for a hand on his shoulder to stop him. It was Cas and he looked miserable.

"He will not listen to you. Lucifer is dead now. There is time to grieve."

"Sammy..." Dean started again...but he couldn't think of anything to say, so he sat down beside his brother and shed his own tears for the angel who'd died protecting them.

The silence was deafening as they sat there, watching Gabriel's still body. Dean was almost about the break the silence when Sam did it for him.

"I'll bring him back." Sam promised, bending down and placing a small kiss to Gabriel's head. "You hear that Gabe? I'm going to bring you back. God himself can't stop me."

XXX

To be continued. Holy hell this one was long. :D

Review for me my darlings and continuation I will bring for you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love this story.

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. Barlow girl owns the song, never alone. I do not own that either. That is all.**

**Hugs and such.**

XXX

_I waited for you today_

_But you didn't show_

_no no no_

_I needed you today_

_so where did you go?_

XXX

Sam sat at the motel desk, engrossed in his work. Dean and Castiel had long since left him to it, not really being able to deter the younger man in his objective. He was dead set on it and nothing and no one could get between him and what he was trying to accomplish.

Micheal was breathing down their necks, Raphael was hunting them, and god only knew how much more shit was coming their way, but Sam had checked out. The moment Gabriel had died, so had he.

Dean knew, from one look towards Sam, he knew that what had made Sam _Sam_ had died. This person sitting there, tinkering away with another piece of paper wasn't his brother. This thing that sat there, was a hollow shell. An uncaring hollow shell of what his sweet little brother had been.

He'd been at it for weeks now, working away on pieces of paper, lavishing love and attention and magic onto them, making each individual piece of paper hold some form of life on its own, and though it worried Dean, Castiel had assured him that the magic Sam was using was pretty much harmless. It was the magic of old angels and even Dean couldn't find a fault with that.

From Dean's calculations Gabriel had died three months ago and Sam had spent the first of those three months engrossed in one particular book and when he'd read it cover to cover, memorized the whole thing, he'd started his work on...hell if Dean knew. It was pages that seemed to glow an ethereal blue.

"The color of Gabriel's grace." Castiel had noted one day, making Dean nod and walk away. Sam was now on page 140 out of however many he was going to need and even now, seeing the nearly completed book thing that Sam was making, Dean had no idea what his brother was trying to accomplish. It was odd, how little he seemed to be fazed by his brother's complete and utter solitude. Sam hadn't even spoken since that day in the hotel. It broke Dean's heart to know that Sam was suffering so much.

XXX

_You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there_

_and though I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?_

_XXX_

"GABRIEL." Sam screamed to the heavens. He screamed his throat raw, calling out to the angel.

No reply.

Gabriel wasn't coming.

Not this time.

Not ever again.

Dean watched with bated breath as his brother finally stopped screaming and fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably and punching the ground. This wasn't fair. Sam shouldn't have to deal with so much heart break. Dean knew that if anything ever happened to Sam or Castiel...well it's best not to think about that.

XXX

_I cried out with no reply_

_and I can't feel you by my side_

_so I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

XXX

Sam continued his work. He didn't have much more to go. He'd hand crafted each individual piece of paper and even gone so far as to imbue a bit of his soul into each page. He had three or four more pages to go before it would be done. He hated the silence that had followed Gabriel's death. He couldn't hear the nice low hum of the angel's grace anymore. It was quiet now, so very quiet, and his mind and heart ached at the loss.

"Sammy, you hungry?" Dean asked and Sam slowly shook his head.

When was the last time he'd eaten? He didn't know. He was so focused on fixing this mistake that he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He needed to bring Gabriel back...even if it wouldn't really _be_ Gabriel. This, whatever it was he was creating, would be just his memories of the angel...and maybe one day he could find a way to make it permanent...perfect. Maybe if he believed and loved enough...maybe Gabriel would come back to him.

XXX

_We cannot separate_

_'Cause you're part of me_

_And though you're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_XXX_

"Sam, what are you doing?" Castiel asked, taking a seat next to the young hunter. Sam hadn't eaten nor slept in days but his persistence had paid off. He was almost finished. He just needed one last ingredient.

"I'm bringing him back." Sam answered calmly. It wouldn't do to get angry at them. After all, they were only trying to help.

"You've given up half your soul." Castiel mused, looking closely at Sam. "Any more and you will be broken."

"I'm already broken." Sam answered, placing the last piece of paper in to join it's brothers and with a drop of blood and a spoken spell, the page was attached firmly in place.

Sam closed the journal and ran a delicate hand down the leather cover with a soft smile. So close...he was so close he could taste it.

"This will not be him." Castiel said, tilting his head, hoping to understand Sam a bit better. "This will be nothing but a recreation."

"He will be my recreation. I will give him power the likes of which this world has never known. He won't be taken from me again." Sam said, eyes dark and serious. He'd lost enough, he wouldn't lose Gabriel.

"What will happen, then, when you die?" Castiel asked, serious.

"I'll pass him along to someone who will love him, as I love him." Sam shrugged. He knew he'd eventually die and he'd cross that bridge when he got there, until then, he would have his Gabriel back.

"How are you going to give him life?"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial and showed it to Castiel, who gasped.

"How?" Castiel asked, baffled.

"It doesn't matter." Sam answered, opening the vial and dripping the black liquid over the pages. One drop per page. He wouldn't waste a single drop. This had to work.

"You have managed to bottle Death's aspect and you say it doesn't matter?" Castiel asked, baffled. Humans confused him.

"This will give life." Sam muttered, continuing his work. He hadn't spoken so much in a long time. It was odd, hearing his own voice falter with exhaustion.

"Sam...this book...every demon and angel in existence will want to get their hands on this book."

"I'd like to see them try."

XXX

_We cannot separate_

_You're part of me_

_and though you're invisible_

_XXX_

Sam watched as the last drop hit the last page and the book began to glow an eerie black before dissipating completely, leaving Sam with his eyes clenched shut and Castiel backing away.

Sam opened his eyes and looked down at the book with a heavy heart. It hadn't worked.

Tears welled in Sam's eyes and he was about to have a full blown panic attack when Castiel placed a hand to his shoulder, stopping his panic.

"You have to be touching him." Castiel nodded towards the book and Sam nodded.

Hesitantly, and with shaking hands, Sam reached for the book and touched it softly. Soon the book began to glow once more and Sam had to close his eyes again, as the light became brighter and brighter until...

"Hey Sammy!"

XXX

_You're here, and I'm never alone._

_XXX_

To be continued. This is actually going to be a really long story with quite a bit of shit happening. Hope you enjoy.

Remember, reviews make me the happy. :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter took quite a while to write. Hope you enjoy.

For the love of holiness, would a review kill the lot of you? :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

Sam's eyes were wide as he looked at the angel before him and he could nothing but gawk. Months he'd been working on finishing this book and bringing the angel back...months...and now that he'd finally accomplished it and was looking at Gabriel in all his glory, he panicked and dropped the book. Gabriel immediately vanished.

Sam's panic worsened as he watched Gabriel disappear and he looked pleadingly at Castiel for something, anything, to help. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Obviously Sam knew what he had to do so Castiel had no more advice to give. Well, no more advice on how to unleash Gabriel, at any rate.

"You cannot so easily drop the book, Sam. There are those who would turn this world to ash just for the opportunity to touch him." Castiel said with a sigh. He was already regretting the decision to allow Sam to finalize his project.

"_He's right, Sammy. I'm a big deal now."_ Gabriel's voice ran clearly through Sam's mind and, instead of freaking out, Sam finally calmed down. He slowly reached down and picked up the book, closing his eyes as the bright light indicated Gabriel's arrival.

The light faded and Sam opened his eyes, looking down at the leather bound book in his hands.

"Staring at it so intently won't make it any more or less real." Gabriel commented, reaching over and lifting Sam's head. "So why not look at me instead?"

"Gabriel?" Sam questioned, bringing the book to his chest and hugging it tightly. "I've missed you."

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and looked sheepishly at Sam. "I noticed."

Sam rolled his eyes and took a step closer to the angel. He was still worried about all this. He didn't know what do expect, now that everything had gone to plan.

When Gabriel opened his arms and Sam fell into those waiting arms, he figured everything else could wait. Nothing but the feel of Gabriel's arms, mattered anymore, and before he knew it he was sobbing into the angel's shoulder.

"Oh, Sam!" Gabriel said, tightening his hold on the hunter. "I'm here now." He promised.

Sam couldn't stop crying, though. It had been so many long months without the angel and he was suddenly very aware of how badly he'd missed Gabriel. It hadn't been fair, watching Gabriel die and be splayed out for all to see...his wings splayed out. It had haunted Sam's nightmares.

"You were dead." Sam sniffed, burying his face in Gabriel's neck.

"And now I'm not." Gabriel assured, grabbing Sam's face and looking into those hazel eyes. "And this time, I'm not going anywhere."

Sam nodded miserably as Gabriel moved him towards the bed, lying the exhausted hunter down and pulling the sheets up to Sam's chest.

"Get some sleep." Gabriel begged.

"Lay down with me?" Sam asked, hopeful.

"Sure thing kiddo." Gabriel nodded, moving the blanket and getting in behind Sam. He draped an arm around the exhausted hunter and nuzzled the back of his neck, easing him into a comfortable sleep.

"How long?" Gabriel whispered.

"Gabriel has been dead for four months now. Sam has been toiling away on you for three of those months." Castiel explained, hoping to get a point across.

"How long has he been broken?"

"He broke the moment Gabriel died." Castiel whispered, not wanting to wake Sam. "He infused a bit of his soul into every one of your pages. You are connected to him in ways Sam cannot begin to understand."

"Why would he use his soul?" Gabriel sounded confused.

"Gabriel's grace had been entwined with his soul, I believe." Castiel explained, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "Though that has yet to be determined."

"When he's awake..." Gabriel began, looking down at the sleeping hunter. "call me Gabriel...even if it _is_ a lie."

"He must know..."

"No!" Gabriel's brows furrowed in distaste and anger. "He doesn't need that reminder...not right away anyway."

"I do not believe that to be wise, but I will do as you ask."

"Thank you." Gabriel placed a soft kiss to Sam's head and watched the hunter sleep, clutching the book protectively.

XXX

Dean was on a food run and just like every other time he'd gone, he had gotten something for Sam. Something with chicken and green stuff...something purely Sam...but no matter what he did, his brother refused to eat more than a bite or two and only just so he could stay alive long enough to finish that book.

A part of him really wanted to throw the whole project down the toilet, seeing how badly it was effecting his brother, but he knew if he did follow through with his plans...Sam would never come back to him and that wasn't a risk worth taking.

He parked the Impala and exited the car. Food in hand he opened the motel room door and called out to Sam.

"Sammy, Cas, I brought foo..."

Dean was interrupted by a stern "SHHHH!" and an evil glare from across the room and though it was slow going, it finally dawned on Dean, what exactly was different about today.

Gabriel was alive and Sam was asleep...both of which were a miracle on their own but had somehow happened in the same day. Dean needed a drink.

Gabriel placed a soothing kiss to Sam's head and gently made his way out of the bed, not wanting to wake the young hunter. It wouldn't do to have Sam awake this close to when he'd gone to sleep. The poor boy needed all the sleep he could get.

Dean opened the mini fridge, grabbed a beer and downed about half of it before actually looking at Gabriel. Castiel wasn't having a freak out session so Gabriel must be the real deal, or close to anyway, and he _did_ look identical to the Gabriel who'd died four months ago and he'd managed to put Sam to sleep, so that was always a plus. The oddity of the situation didn't settle though. Dean thought it never fully would.

"You're finally finished." Dean said dryly.

"Yup, Deano, I am indeed." Gabriel said with a small smile.

"Don't..." Dean put a hand up to iterate his point. "You're not allowed to call me that."

Gabriel nodded tersely. What Dean had said had hurt, but he understood where Dean was coming from and so he'd buried the pain behind a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool dude. Gabe was the only one allowed to call me that and from what Cas says...you're not really him." Dean said, offering Gabriel a beer.

Gabriel declined the offer with a shrug. "You can believe what you want, Cas isn't always right." At Castiel's look of indignation Gabriel added. "Sorry bro, but it's true."

"You are not Gabriel." Castiel iterated, annoyed. "You are no more than a recreation of my brother and no matter what you believe, you can never replace him in our hearts."

"Harsh." Gabriel said with a frown. "If that's how you feel, I can't change your minds."

With that said, the angel walked over to Sam and gently untangled his hands from the book. Technically it was a journal of some kind, but semantics weren't really his thing. With a loving look towards Sam, he shoved the book out of those giant hands and disappeared.

Dean looked gob smacked for all of two seconds before looking at Castiel for answers.

"He can materialize only when Sam is touching the book. Sam's work was perfect and to the point. Usually the book would morph into Gabriel and they would need to retain contact through the duration, but Sam's managed the impossible. He has created a soul that is separate from the book. All is needed is contact with the book and the replica can emerge and do as he sees fit."

"You're telling me" Dean began, taking a sip of his beer. "That the book and Gabriel are supposed to be one entity but Sam's managed to make them separate?"

"Yes. That makes this book that much more valuable." Castiel said, staring at the black leather book lying gently beside Sam's head.

"So what happens if I touch it?" Dean asked, walking over to Sam's bed, curious.

"You would control Gabriel as yours." Castiel said slowly.

"So...how bad would that be?" Dean wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Gabriel has unimaginable powers now. Anything that can be written in those pages can be created or destroyed." Castiel looked at the book with intrigue.

"Won't the pages eventually fill up?"

Castiel rummaged through Dean's duffel bag and came out with a pair of winter gloves. Putting them on his hands, he grabbed a pen, walked over to the bed and picked up the book. Hesitantly he opened it to the first blank page.

"What would you like created?" He asked and Dean shrugged.

"How about pie?"

"What flavour?" Castiel needed specifics, apparently.

"Apple."

"On or off a plate?"

"On, dude just improvise the rest." Dean sounded annoyed.

Castiel nodded and grabbed a pen, scribbling away neatly into the first page. As he wrote the words glowed and disappeared, leaving behind no trace of their existence. Before long, a plate of apple pie was setting gently on Dean's bed, steaming just so to ensure Dean knew it was the freshest pie he had ever seen.

"You could write in this book indefinitely. There is only one thing that could fill it."

"You gonna share with the class?" Dean asked, finishing off his beer and eyeing the apple pie.

"The pie is edible Dean." Castiel sighed as he watched Dean bolt for it, his purchased food forgotten.

"Go on, what can fill up that book?" Dean nodded to the book and Castiel sighed, placing the leather bound beauty on the pillow next to Sam's head.

"Names." Casiel answered, removing the gloves slowly and placing them back into Dean's duffel.

"And what exactly would happen to the people whose names are in there?" Dean asked, taking another bite of an absolutely delicious pie.

"They lose themselves. They belong to the one who controls the book. If Sam wanted, he could control the angels...but..." Castiel looked contemplative.

"But?"

"It would only work with true names...the name bestowed upon the creature upon its creation."

"How do you know all this?" Dean really wanted to know. "Has a book like this existed before?"

"Yes...but not quite so perfectly." Castiel sounded proud of this fact. "All others fell to dust not long after their creation. They weren't made well, not with the care your brother took. Sam placed more of himself in that book than any other creature to have attempted this."

"So...what?" Dean didn't really understand what Castiel was getting at.

"Sam created that book so perfectly, and so flawlessly...it can never be destroyed."

Dean seemed to be mulling things over before a thought dawned on him. "So Sam's connected to that book?"

"Half of his soul _is_ that book."

"So does that mean that as long as that book survives...Sam will too?" Dean asked, curiously. It was a valid question.

"Sam can still die." Castiel dead panned.

"Way to be gentle about it." Dean sounded annoyed.

"If someone were to stab him, he could likely die but Sam will not age. Sam's age is linked to that book."

"That's some pretty powerful shit." Dean commented. "What about Sam...does he have...powers?"

"He had to imbue himself with the powers of angels to create the book." Castiel muttered.

"How much do you really know about all this?"

Castiel shrugged, full on shrugged, in response. "Your brother has done the impossible. He has powers of angels, yet no grace, he has imbued his soul into a book and has remained whole though it all and strangest of all...he bottled Death's aspect."

"What does that mean?" Dean sounded terrified.

"Death's aspect..." Castiel didn't want to say it...didn't know how he could but he had to try. "He basically bottled up Death's powers. Sam controls more than Gabriel with that book."

"Are you trying to tell me that...when Sam holds that book he has control over Death?"

"Yes. This Gabriel isn't just Gabriel...he is Death."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love Gabriel, I won't ever let him die.

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. If it was, Gabriel wouldn't have died. He's just as powerful as Michael and for him to die...it killed me.**

Reviews make me smile. :D

XXX

Dean was speechless for all of five seconds before going full on rant mode.

"Isn't that a lot of power? Can Sam handle it? I mean, of course Sammy can't handle it. He always tries to do too much too soon"

"Dean..."

"and then with this power, he's going to go hungry for revenge."

"Dean..."

"I mean, you remember how bad he was after Jess. You remember how badly he wanted to slaughter the whole world...and now he has the power to do it?"

"Dean..."

"What?" Dean snapped before realization dawned and he lowered his head in apology.

"I'm sure there are rules..." Castiel began. "There are always rules governing the making of these...books." He didn't sound very sure of his answer.

"What kind of rules?" Dean asked, squinting suspiciously. It wasn't that he didn't trust Castiel, in fact the opposite was true. Dean trusted the angel with more than just his life and it showed in his every day actions. He was just suspicious of the whole situation as a whole.

"I would not know the rules...I am not governed by them."

"Then how the hell do we figure out if it HAS any rules?" Dean asked, quite flustered. He didn't want Sam to have so much power with nothing to tamper it when the time called for it. Sam had proven himself quite a bit desperate when he lost someone and this power would destroy him if it wasn't bound by something. If Sam had free reign of so much power...well Dean knew it wouldn't be long before the whole world burned.

Castiel looked towards the book laying gently beside Sam's head. "He would know."

"I really don't want to..."

"You don't have a choice . You either wish to know what the rules are, or you are to be a petty child and stamp your foot at the injustice." Castiel interrupted with a glare.

Dean seemed taken aback by Castiel's behaviour but finally gave in with a sigh. He really didn't want to deal with the _other_ Gabriel, but the answers to his questions were only available through him and this annoyed the older Winchester. Annoyed him a great deal, actually.

"Does Sam have to...you know for him to..." Dean asked, tilting his head towards his brother to finish the question.

"No." Castiel sighed in irritation. Hadn't he just gotten through explaining this bit? "I wore gloves for a reason Dean. The book is under the control of whoever touches him."

Dean grabbed a beer, popped the top and took a long drink. He needed the buzz so he wouldn't kill the fucking thing. Not that he could, if what Castiel said was true, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. It just bothered Dean so much to see the fucker look so much like Gabriel...so much like the arch angel who'd died for them. Gabriel's sacrifice wouldn't be sold short because of this dick. Just because he looked and acted like the real thing, didn't make him the real thing and Dean would be sure to give Sam his reason, when the younger man woke up.

Dean set his bottle on the table and grabbed a tissue. He walked over to Sam's bed and grabbed the book, making sure the tissue kept a barrier between his hand and the book.

"We can't talk here, I might yell and wake Sam." Dean pointed out, holding the book with two fingers, like it would give him a disease or something. Castiel knew that if Sam was awake, he wouldn't be happy about how Dean was treating his book.

Castiel sighed and waved his hand, making sure Sam stayed asleep for as long as he needed to be. No amount of yelling could wake the younger hunter before his mind did.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"No amount of shouting will waken him. You are free to yell." Castiel said with a frown. He would have liked to avoid the yelling, if at all possible.

"You don't have to make it sound like all I want to do is yell. Jesus, Cas, I'm just worried." Dean admitted, looking pointedly at the angel. "You can understand."

Castiel rubbed his face in irritation but said nothing. He held out his hand for the book and Dean tentatively placed the black leather abomination in his friend's hand.

Castiel held the book in both hands as it glowed, indicating Gabriel's arrival. When the light faded, Gabriel stood there whispering.

Dean and Castiel looked at him with wide eyes for the three seconds it took for Gabriel to realize he had materialized and then they could do nothing but chuckle at the panicked look on his face.

"Sorry, I was..." Gabriel's words caught in his throat and he frowned at Castiel. "You had better return me to him."

"You will be placed beside him once more, I assure you." Castiel soothed as he gently rubbed the book's cover, marvelling at the texture.

"What do you want?" Gabriel sounded small and so very sad.

"What are your rules?" Castiel asked and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Of course, why am I not surprised. Always something with you two." Gabriel pointed an accusatory finger at his two gawking...at Dean and Castiel. After all, they were no longer his friends.

"What else were you expecting?" Dean asked, frowning. "You're..."

"Enough!" Castiel raised his voice, catching Dean's attention.

"But Cas, we need to fix this..." 

"Dean, it's not broken!" Castiel said, eyes burning with anger. He'd never wanted to yell at Dean, never wanted him to catch a glance at how upset Castiel was. After all, he'd lost his closest brother and it hurt to know that this book looked so similar to Gabriel, so close to the archangel who had given his life to protect them. He had wept his own tears for Gabriel, more so than Dean had, more so than any other angel in existence and it broke him more and more to see _this_ Gabriel, but he would suffer through it, for Sam's sake. Why couldn't Dean do the same?

"Yeah, whatever." Dean grabbed his beer and took another sip. If Cas wanted to play it like that, he'd play it like that.

"Please, Gabriel...what are your rules?" Castiel tried again, an edge of sorrow in his voice.

Gabriel sighed and lowered his head. "Give and take. For everything I give, something has to be taken away."

"That is...quite dampening." Castiel noted, running a hand through his hair in an uncharacteristically human way. He'd picked up a lot of human ticks and it reminded him all too suddenly that it hadn't been Dean to teach him...it had been Gabriel.

"What does that mean, anyway?" Dean asked, polishing off his beer and opening another.

"It means that whatever the owner wants, be it information or the destruction of the universe, a price has to paid." Castiel explained to Dean's horror.

"What did the pie cost?"

Gabriel snorted. "Pie costs what pie usually costs. One whole minute of your life. If you'd let me come out before just violating my pages, I'd have given you your options. It's how I work."

"Forgive me." Castiel bowed his head. "This will be the final time I touch this book."

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriel waved away the apology and looked longingly at Sam's bed, wanting to go and take a seat, but knowing he couldn't.

"So what the hell were you whispering?" Dean asked, finishing off another beer and looking pointedly at Gabriel.

"Doesn't matter. Can you..." Gabriel nudged his head towards Sam.

"Of course." Castiel walked towards Sam and placed the book under Sam's hand, wanting Gabriel to be able to walk around. It wouldn't do to keep him cooped up in that book all the time.

"I'm not happy about this." Dean said, taking a seat and finally grabbing for his purchased food, which was probably very cold by now.

"So what happens to Sam now?" Dean asked around a bite of burger. Castiel took a seat beside him and reached for a fry, having found a liking for them.

"Sam lives." Gabriel said with a faint smile. "He's no longer just a human."

Dean dropped his burger, wiped his face and glared at Gabriel. "What do you mean he's not human?"

"Well..." Castiel began, swallowing his bite of food. "In order to perform required magic, he had to find and consume an angel's grace."

"But you said..." Dean looked panicked. "You said the magic was harmless."

"It is harmless." Gabriel said, walking over to take a seat next to Castiel. "It's not going to get him addicted or kill him or turn him into a raving lunatic, so...safe." He shrugged.

"What is he now?" Dean's panic was palpable.

"He has a mostly grace and half a soul. I do not know what he is." Castiel admitted, looking closely at Sam.

"He's Sam." Gabriel said with a frown. "Why do you need to classify him?"

"Well, does he have powers?" Dean asked, looking oddly confused.

"He will. He's mostly angel, after all." Castiel answered, taking another fry.

"Who's...who's grace does he...have?" Dean wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Mine." Gabriel answered, folding his hands atop the table. "He found my grace after it burned through my dead body. He pieced it back together and it melded with his soul. He used just enough of my grace in those pages to bring me back and the rest is still inside him."

"So...Sam's an archangel?" Dean asked, worried.

"Yeah..." Gabriel sighed. "Yeah he is."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I love Gabriel, I won't ever let him die.

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. If it was, Gabriel wouldn't have died. He's just as powerful as Michael and for him to die...it killed me.**

Reviews make me smile. :D

XXX

"Didn't you say he has no grace?" Dean asked with a hint of accusation as he stared at Castiel.

"I was...wrong. It was only recently that I felt Gabriel's grace...fully imbued with what remains of his soul." Castiel sighed, finishing off another fry.

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something only for a groan to stop him dead. He looked over to Sam and smiled softly as he watched the young hunter clutch the book close and blearily open his eyes.

He sat up in bed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes with one hand, while clutching the book with the other. He was still exhausted but his stomach was growling and he needed food so he figured he could wake for a bit, eat something and then drown himself in dreams again.

Now the problem lay with how to use the bathroom and keep the book in hand. That was going to be tricky.

"Gabe?" Sam mumbled, standing and making his way towards Gabriel on shaky legs. "I need to pee."

"I can't help you there, kiddo. The bathroom's free though." Gabriel smiled.

"I don't want you to leave." Sam whined. He knew he was acting childish but he'd missed the archangel to death and now that he was there, Sam didn't ever want him to leave again.

"Give me the book." Dean demanded, holding out his hand for the journal. "I'll keep him here until you're done. No funny business, I promise."

"How...?" Sam asked, confused. How did Dean know anything about this book? He hadn't told him shit.

"Cas explained while you were asleep. You want to hand it over or get piss all over it?"

Sam begrudgingly handed Dean the book and with a small flash of light the change in ownership was announced and Gabriel frowned. He wasn't particularly fond of Dean touching him, but Sam wanted him around and he would deal with it.

Sam trudged to the bathroom and Dean looked pointedly at Gabriel. "The food's cold...how much will a salad and ice tea cost?"

Gabriel looked gob smacked as he looked at Dean. He was sure Dean hated everything to do with him and to see him blatantly use this power...well it was odd.

"A salad and ice tea?" Gabriel asked while Castiel stared at Dean as though he'd grown another head.

"Yes, genius. How much?" Dean asked again, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"It'll cost a secret. Something small." Gabriel answered.

"Why did the pie cost a minute of Cas's life?" Dean was annoyed.

"Because I wasn't concious to give you an alternative. What gets made from written words uses life as payment. I'm awake and I take different forms of payment."

"What?" Dean sounded confused.

"If you write what you want in that book without having me out and about, I will automatically take your life as payment, but if I'm out and about I'll give you a price that I find appealing." Gabriel smirked. "Now dish and I'll make with the food."

"Fine!" Dean sounded annoyed. "When I was young I was terrified of spiders. Squealed like a little bitch when I saw one. Dad laughed at me."

Gabriel laughed and food appeared on the table. A large cup of black iced tea and a large multi green salad with fruits and chicken sat at the table.

"You're such a douche." Dean frowned, debating on dropping the book but knowing Sam wouldn't be too pleased about the lack of Gabriel.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, face washed and feeling much more awake than he had before, and made his way to the table, sitting down and looking at the gorgeous salad before him.

"Looks good. Thanks Dean." Sam smiled at his brother and Dean grunted.

"Not my doing...not really." Dean pointed to Gabriel before sliding the book back over to Sam, who placed a hand on it.

"Thanks Gabe." Sam smiled and dug into his meal in earnest. He hadn't eaten much in a while and the food was doing wonders for him and it tasted heavenly.

"No problem kiddo. It cost Dean a whole little secret but it's worth it to see you eating."

Sam ate slowly and calmly before finally finishing and looking up at the occupants of the table. Cas and Dean were looking at him oddly and he shrunk in on himself, like he'd done something wrong.

"What?" He asked, trying to meld into the chair.

"You've created something perfect." Castiel admired, looking over at Gabriel when he said this. "I am proud of what you've accomplished."

"Uh...thanks?" Sam sounded questioning, like he really didn't believe Castiel would ever be proud of him.

"So were the dampers there or did you add them?" Dean asked and Sam knew he was holding back hostility. He hated seeing Sam lose his cool and he was afraid that the power would go to his head.

"I put the damper. I know how I can get." Sam answered, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh..." Dean felt sheepish. He hadn't thought his brother would do something like this. He'd assumed Sam would want the power, want it to control him, but he was wrong and he'd never been so glad to be wrong in his life. "So why make him so powerful?"

"I won't lose him again." Sam spat before looking at Gabriel kindly. "I won't survive it."

"Oh kiddo, you make me feel special." Gabriel smiled.

"You are." Sam deadpanned before finishing off his tea. "No one can have you now."

"Possessive much Sammy?" Dean frowned.

"Imagine this happened to Cas." Sam said, tears shining in his eyes. He couldn't even bring himself to remember Gabriel dying. He couldn't handle the image. "Imagine he'd died that day and you'd somehow brought him back...would anyone be allowed to touch him?"

"Sammy..." Dean chastised but he knew Sam had a point. If Castiel had died, he would have been just as bad...just as desperate to bring him back and just as bad if he'd accomplished it.

"Every supernatural creature in the universe will want me now." Gabriel said, trying to convey the importance of the situation. "And you're the only one who can stop them getting me."

"How?" Sam sounded confused.

"You have my grace, Sammy. You're an arch angel and you're going to need to learn to use all of your powers. The longer you go without connecting to the host the less likely you'll be at your full strength." Gabriel explained.

"You can do it." Sam yawned, his exhaustion returning. "You can teach me my powers in less than an hour, if I asked you to."

"Yes, I could...but..." Gabriel sounded hesitant.

"But...?"

"It'll cost you _your_ secret...the one kept hidden, deep in your soul." Gabriel sounded crushed as he said this. "The secret you have recreated in me."

"Sammy...what's he on about?" Dean asked, looking at his shocked brother. "Sammy?"

"It's...it's..." Sam couldn't say it.

"It's up to you Sammy-love. It's always been up to you. You can control your powers in an instant, all you have to do is tell."

"Sam..." Dean said warningly only for Castiel to grab his shoulder and shake his head. Whatever Sam was hiding was his business, not Dean's.

"Is there...nothing else I can give for it?" Sam asked, tears brimming his eyes.

"I'm sorry...there's nothing else." Gabriel sighed.

Sam nodded and took a deep steadying breath. "When Gabriel died...he was pregnant."

Dean choked on his own spit and Castiel looked wide eyed and happy at the news, if what Gabriel had hinted at was what Castiel was thinking.

"And when..." Sam continued, not paying attention to the reactions around the room. "When I brought Gabe back...I brought our kid back too...Gabe's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Dean shouted at the same time as Castiel said. "This is fantastic news."

"Cas, really?" Dean turned on Castiel faster than he thought possible. "Fantastic news?"

"It means Gabriel can and will be separated from that book." Castiel smiled happily. "It means that Sam managed the impossible...when Gabriel gives birth his soul will separate from the book...I will have my brother back."

"What?" Dean and Sam asked simultaneously.

"I can separate from that book when the baby's born." Gabriel shrugs. "It will burn to ash, concreting my existence with it."

"How?" Sam hadn't really though through this when he'd done it.

"Me and that book are one and the same and separate at the same time. I'm bound to the book for the time being but when the baby's born I'll be giving birth to an honest to god living creature, with no ties to the book and that'll be enough of a push that my body needs to separate from the book. I'll use up every ounce of magic the book has to concrete my existence so the book will burn up, but I'll be here, alive and well." Gabriel smiled at the look of happiness that crossed Sam's face until...

"What's the catch?"

"The pregnancy can only advance if I'm outside of that book. The longer I'm a book, the longer this will take."

Sam nodded like he understood but there were so many questions. Questions he'd have to leave off for now. He was exhausted.

"So...about my powers...did you?" Sam sounded small as he asked.

"Think of something, snap your fingers, then you tell me!"

Sam closed his eyes, thought about a cup of coffee, with a hint of cream and a small amount of sugar, lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

Opening his eyes he looked at the cup of coffee before him and smiled. He had Gabriel's powers, all of them and the more he kept connected to the host the stronger he got. Oh the angels were going to pay for fucking with his life.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love Gabriel, I won't ever let him die.

This is gonna be a short-ish chapter. Don't be mad...:(

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. If it was, Gabriel wouldn't have died. He's just as powerful as Michael and for him to die...it killed me.**

Reviews make me smile. :D

XXX

It had been a decent day, all things considered. Sam had had fun snapping things into existence, mainly sweets. He learned the hard way that everything tasted different now. Nothing seemed to quite taste as good as a bar of chocolate and even though he enjoyed the taste more than he had in a long time, it still annoyed him as to how much of them he was eating. It _had _to be unhealthy but nothing else tasted quite as good. It seemed Gabriel's love of sweets was imbedded to the core of his grace and Sam had to chuckle a little.

He had just eaten his third snickers bar when Dean came into the motel room holding a bag of food and grumbling to himself.

"What was that Dean?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I said, if you're so fucking all powerful why in the hell do I have to go get food? And why are we in this crappy ass motel room?" Dean sounded put upon.

"You told me not to get out of hand. This is me, not getting out of hand." Sam coughed to hide a laugh.

"I didn't want you to go all gung ho and run head first into the angels to kill them. I didn't say you couldn't...you know..." Dean shrugged, placing the food on the table.

"Are you saying I can use my powers?" Sam perked up.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like you haven't been using them already. I mean, how much candy can one man eat?"

Sam chuckled and snapped his fingers turning the dingy motel room into five star accomidations.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dean smiled, taking a seat at the table and digging into his...he could have sworn he'd ordered a burger. "Thanks man."

"You're welcome. Leave me one yeah?" Sam asked, nodding his head to indicate the stakes on the table.

"Sammy-love, you know he's a glutton. He can't help it if he eats it all." Gabriel smirked, appearing next to Sam.

"And where the hell were _you?_" Dean asked, looking furiously at Gabriel.

"Here and there. Sammy lets me go anywhere I want. I'm not bound to this room like I would be with you and Castiel." Gabriel shrugged.

Sam had learned early on that Castiel and Dean didn't trust Gabriel and when they held the book Gabriel wasn't allowed to venture further than the motel room. This didn't settle well with Sam and so he'd taken to carrying Gabriel around where ever he went. He wouldn't allow Dean and Castiel to limit Gabriel. It wasn't fair to him.

"Well, I still say you're stupid for running around everywhere, but to each their own."

Gabriel and Dean seemed to fight non stop and after the third day, Sam had decided to just let them go at it. It hurt no one and it got Dean to vent out his anger before they had to hit the road again.

"Least I'm not in love with an inanimate object." Gabriel shot back with a smirk.

"You leave my baby out of this." Dean sounded murderous.

"You seriously need to re-evaluate your priorities man."

"Fuck you."

"Enough." Castiel bellowed, finally having heard enough. "This is childish."

"That's the point Cas." Dean smiled up at Cas as the angel sat next to him, picking at the mushrooms on Dean's plate.

"I do not understand you." Castiel sounded petulant.

"You're not supposed to." Sam sympathized, shaking his head.

Cas shook his head but continued to pick at Dean's dish and if the mushrooms magically refilled, no one said anything, but Dean did look at Sam with a grateful smile.

Everything was actually going pretty well, which is why it came as such a surprise when a dozen demons came filtering into the room, surrounding them. It shouldn't have been so easy to catch them off guard.

"Isn't this just a pretty picture." One of the demons sneered. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd gone all domestic."

"Gabriel, kill the demons, save the humans." Sam commanded, standing and readying himself for battle.

"One of them will have to die." Gabriel said.

"Do it." Sam nodded, eyes furious as he looked at the gathered demons.

Gabriel stood rigid to the spot as his body began to glow and before anyone knew what was happening, the demons were forcefully pulled from the human hosts and burned to nothingness.

In place of the demons stood eleven very confused humans who profusely thanked the Winchesters before leaving the hotel in hysterics. In a way they knew what had happened, but hadn't been able to do anything to stop it.

On the hotel floor lay a little girl, no more than twelve, eyes open and lifeless, staring into Sam's soul. This little girl had paid the price of his rash decision and before anyone could say or do anything, Sam was gone.

Dean immediately began throwing a hissy fit, Castiel tried to locate the younger hunter and Gabriel shook his head before disappearing as well.

He appeared before Sam, who was throwing stones into a still pond, and sat beside him.

"It was a good call." He said, grabbing a stone and chucking it into the pond, watching the ripples.

"Tell that to the little girl." Sam said bitterly, wiping the stray tears from his face.

"Eleven others lived, is that not a good thing?" Gabriel asked, turning to look at Sam's deflated shoulders.

"She was so young."

"Yeah kiddo...she was." Gabriel sighed, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and bringing the other close. "I'm sorry."

And Sam wept.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: YAY! I'm writing again. :D

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me. I can't afford it.**

Reviews are my apple sauce.

XXX

Holy fire.

Sam should have figured that with an archangel's grace came their weakness. He should have known and prepared for it in some way, but he'd been completely unprepared when the flaming bottle of holy oil came flying towards him. He'd had absolutely no time to react as it hit his head, exploding into a hundred pieces and engulfing him in flame. He let out a horrified and agonizing scream before disappearing.

Gabriel looked absolutely panicked before he faded from the room as his book fell to the floor. Dean and Castiel watched the book clank to the ground and it seemed like time had slowed to a crawl as they watched, helplessly, the angels walking closer to the book.

Dean yelled, screamed and cursed their god, hoping to get enough of a rise out of them to keep them away from Sam's most prized possession, but to no avail. The leader, Michael in Adam's body, bent down and reached slowly towards the book.

Castiel's eyes widened and Dean's entire posture stiffened. The closer Michael got to Gabriel the louder he screamed until the room was engulfed in a light that could blind the world.

Michael didn't even flinch as the light slowly dulled and before him stood Sam, angry and in pain (if the scars now littering his body were anything to go off of) but alive.

"Samuel." Michael said, lifting his head to look at Sam.

"Michael." Sam shot back. He wasn't going to play this game. "Do not touch him."

"It is a book. A very powerful book that I must own." Michael said, leaning down to grab for Gabriel once more only for Sam to swiftly kick his hand away.

"Then make your own." Sam ground out through gritted teeth. "Gabriel belongs to me."

"Gabriel is dead. You hold his grace." Michael intoned. "Surely you, of all people, can feel his death."

"Gabriel is mine." Sam said once more as power surged through him. "You cannot HAVE HIM."

Before anyone could even blink, Sam hunched over and three sets of golden wings burst from his back in a shower of blood. Dean's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed at the sight before him and he would look to Castiel for answers, if he weren't quite firmly held to the wall by the dicks with wings.

Sam lifted his head and looked at Michael venomously, growling as he took a step closer to the archangel.

"He died for me, but don't think I'm stupid." Sam growled, leaning down and picking Gabriel up off the floor. "He's stronger than you could hope to be." Michael stood and backed away a few steps as a light engulfed the younger Winchester. Sam looked absolutely terrifying. "I made sure of it."

The light faded and Gabriel stood close to Sam once more. One look at Sam and Gabriel's heart shattered. Sam had scars littering his body, his clothes burned or singed, barely keeping him covered, and his face...that perfect face was scarred beyond recognition. The scars looked old and stretched, but they were quite clearly new.

Gabriel felt tears burning at his eyes as he reached a hand up and ran it across Sam's face. Sam, for his part, didn't flinch and sure he as hell didn't stop looking at Michael. The other angels were seraphs or low level idiots. They wouldn't be hard to dispose of, if it came down to it, but Michael would pose a problem.

Sam lifted his hand and snapped, releasing his brother and Castiel from their hold. They made to immediately move towards them but Sam snapped again and the two of them were gone. Dean would be pissed when Sam brought them back, but right now they'd only try to stop him and he didn't want to be stopped.

"Gabriel!"

"Yes Sam." Gabriel knew that tone. This wouldn't end well.

"What will it cost for you to kill him?" Sam asked, flexing his wings and bringing them around Gabriel to keep him in a cocoon of safety.

Gabriel tiptoed towards Sam and whispered in his ear, hoping the others didn't overhear. When Gabriel had finished Sam just nodded and rolled his shoulders. "Then I'll have to do it myself."

"Let me heal you, then." Gabriel came over and grabbed Sam's face, kissing him sweetly on the lips, to Sam's great surprise.

Sam could feel the tension in his skin easing up and he could feel the burns and the pain easing away and he sighed as the kiss was finally broken. "Go get him Sammy."

Sam nodded and placed the book into the folds of his feathers, tucking it as close as possible, to insure skin contact to the book and before anyone knew what to expect, Sam had retracted his wings, tucking them nicely into the folds of his back, taking the book with him. No one could take Gabriel away from him, not while he was alive to prevent it.

"What did the healing cost?" Sam asked, cracking his neck and getting into position to start his fight.

"A kiss." Gabriel smiled.

"Go to Dean and Cas." Sam commanded and Gabriel did as he was told, vanishing from sight.

"You've made a mistake." Michael taunted, looking at Sam, who towered well above him. "You will die."

"I'm not stupid." Sam smiled maliciously. "Gabriel's grace was always stronger than yours. I can, and will, kill you." And with that, Sam attacked.

XXX

"Cas I'm going to fucking MURDER him. Are you sure you can't zap us back?" Dean complained for the third or fourth hundred time.

"I am quite sure, yes." Castiel answered, calm and collected. He knew how upset Dean was and it wouldn't do to upset him any more than necessary. After all, what did it heart to let Dean vent his frustrations?

"Hey Dean-O, Cassy." Gabriel said, appearing in the motel room with a chocolate bar in hand. "Even after dying, these things are fantastic."

"Take us to him!" Dean commanded, coming close to Gabriel and grabbing his collar. "Take us back to him."

"No can do, Dean-O" Gabriel shrugged, disappearing from Dean's grip and reappearing on the couch. "You don't control me."

Dean fell to the couch in annoyance. "Son of a bitch."

"I know." Gabriel said with a sigh. "I hope he calls me when he needs me."

"Couldn't you have just killed the bastard?" Dean accused, eyes squinted suspiciously.

"Yeah, but Sam didn't accept the terms."

"And what were the terms?" Castiel asked, looking curiously at Gabriel, head tilted as though trying to figure something out.

"Killing Michael would have killed out son."


End file.
